


Parade nuptiale

by Kandai



Series: Pot Pourri [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Flirting, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a les gens qui pensent que tout le monde ne peut pas être doué pour la drague et il y a Rhadamanthe du Wyvern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade nuptiale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.
> 
> Note : Un machin ridicule et complètement nawak pour le prompt de [kaveirya](http://kaveirya.tumblr.com/) qui demandait "Kanon/Rhada, so why did I have to punch that guy?" et oui, je fête mon retour dans le fandom de cette façon. Bonne lecture.

####  Parade nuptiale

Ce serait un mensonge sacrément éhonté d’affirmer que le premier Juge des Enfers a le plus zen de tous les tempéraments (Athéna sait que Kanon s’est retrouvé du mauvais côté de la _Greatest Caution_ et plus d’une fois d’ailleurs) mais il faut admettre que durant les mois où ils ont appris à se connaître – un peu forcés au départ par le hasard confus de leur retour à la vie inexpliqué, du ras-le-bol général de la routine traverser des temples vides/se faire rétamer par des gamins en jogging/mourir en se faisant exploser et tout le barda moins joyeux qui venait avec, beaucoup moins forcés après avoir découvert la réserve d’alcool de leurs improbables alliés – Rhadamanthe a fait de sacrés progrès au niveau _anger management_ , tout ça. Sur ordre express d’Hadès, évidemment, mais le Gémeau peut comprendre que le Dieu en ait eu vite marre de ressusciter à tout bout de champ des bouts de Spectres que la colère légendaire de la Wyvern aurait fait exploser : quand on est en train de mener des négociations soutenues avec l’ennemi juré, on aime bien que ça reste propre chez soi.

Toujours est-il que Rhadamanthe a dû se mettre au yoga ou est parti découvrir la Force, une connerie du genre parce qu’à voir son comportement ces derniers temps ? Irréprochable. Pas un poil de sourcil qui dépasse.

C’est pourquoi Kanon peut dire, sans mentir cette fois, qu’il est franchement étonné de voir le Juge attraper un subordonné malchanceux par le col et le traîner par la peau du cou jusqu’à lui pour le balancer _littéralement à la tronche_ du treizième Chevalier d’Or. Lequel ne perd pas le temps de demander le pourquoi du comment de la chose : une vie d’entraînements, de réflexes et de frangins qui aiment vous prendre en traître font que vous pensez à poser des questions après seulement avoir ouvert une autre dimension. Le trouffion crie comme un putois et Kanon n’a même pas le temps de jurer – qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel ?! – que la faille se referme déjà sur des galaxies inconnues et merde, il en a pour des _heures_ à retrouver le gus.

Par Athéna, est-ce que le Spectre vient vraiment de lui balancer un mec à la figure ?!

A dire vrai, Rhadamanthe a les joues rouges et les sourcils de travers du type qui est soit bourré soit en pétard, soit une savante combinaison des deux : dans tous les cas, pas le genre de gars  d’humeur à se faire titiller avec une pince à épiler pour peu qu’on ait deux sous de jugeote.  Encore heureux pour le cadet des Gémeaux, le bon sens est une qualité que sa bonne fée a dû juger trop chiante et refiler en quantité à Saga parce qu’il ne tient pas cinq secondes avant d’ouvrir sa grande gueule.

— Rhada ?

— Quoi ? grogne le Juge et c’est qu’il a le culot d’être sur la défensive, l’espèce de débile poilu.

— Tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi je viens de balancer ce type dans une autre dimension ?

— Tu n’étais pas obligé d’aller si loin, Kanon, réplique le blond en pinçant les lèvres, presque comme s’il était agacé, Kanon croit rêver. Dans le cas présent, un coup de poing aurait peut-être suffi.

— Un coup de… Bon sang, Rhada, c’est quoi ton cirque là, une nouvelle technique ?! Me distraire avec des subalternes pendant que tu prépares une Greatest Caution dans mon dos ? Tu m’excuseras mais c’est vraiment _craignos_ comme stratégie, surtout si tu maintiens ton attitude du « je veux qu’on se batte d’égal à égal », ça fait vachement hypocrite.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Kanon…

— Ah, parce que c’est _moi_ qui suis ridicule ?

— … il est normal qu’en apprenant l’existence d’un subalterne assez stupide pour dénigrer la puissance de mon plus grand adversaire en ma présence, je me sois décidé à prendre des mesures. J’avais pensé qu’une démonstration en bonne et due forme serait une façon disons plus… efficace de lui faire comprendre la stupidité de ses affirmations.

Kanon cligne des yeux. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. La rouvre, toujours en panne de réponse. Ce que Rhadamanthe vient de dire… ne fait aucun sens. Zéro. Nada. Absolument aucun.

— Donc, si je résume bien, commence le Grec avec une lenteur délibérée, tu viens de m’envoyer un de tes subalternes à la tête parce que tu l’avais entendu m’insulter. Et tu espérais que je lui refasse la tête au carré pour lui… quoi, pour lui montrer à quel point il se goure ?

— Je savais que tu serais apte à lui démontrer à quel point son jugement était dans l’erreur, affirme le Juge d’un ton appréciateur. J’ai toujours eu le plus grand respect de t… tes capacités, Kanon.

Il est presque sûr de s’être gouré quelque part et de s’être envoyé _lui-même_ dans une autre dimension parce que Rhadamanthe vient de buter sur un mot et est-ce une touche de rose qu’il aperçoit sur les joues du Juge ? Par Athéna…

C’est débile, bien sûr, quel genre de type à part le taré à mono-sourcil en face de lui fait ce genre de choses ?! Kanon ne saurait dire s’il doit se sentir insulté d’avoir joué les maîtres d’école/bourreaux improvisés ou étrangement… touché de voir Rhadamanthe voler dans les plumes du premier qui oserait affirmer que le second des Gémeaux est une tafiole tout en lui laissant le champ libre. Il regretterait presque de ne pas avoir pris le temps de carrer son poing dans la figure du trouffion avant de l’envoyer balader sur Jupiter, tiens.

— Ne va surtout pas prendre ça comme… commence le Juge, soudain nerveux. Ce n’est qu’un geste politique. Insulter ta force devant moi revient à m’insulter également puisque nous avons terminé notre combat sur un bien d’égalité alors ne va pas… je ne faisais que… je m’assurais que ma réputation restait intacte auprès des subalternes. Sa Majesté n’a pas besoin que l’on commence à questionner ses généraux.

— Bien sûr, réplique le Gémeau en hochant la tête, sans en avaler un traître mot.

Il faudra bien sûr expliquer à Hadès et Athéna pourquoi un des Spectres se les gèle à l’autre bout de la galaxie et après ça, il faudra aller le rechercher à travers les dimensions mais face à un Juge des Enfers tentant tant bien que mal de masquer son béguin sous un stoïcisme craquelé, Kanon doit admettre que c’est là le dernier de ses soucis.

Et puis après tout, il n’est pas obligé de ramener le gus tout de suite, non ?


End file.
